In most construction machines, an RPM section having a good efficiency is set in consideration of workability of an engine against fuel consumption. This section is defined by software, and if an engine RPM comes into the defined section during an operation of the construction machine equipment, an LED for indicating a good-efficiency state may be turned on. Accordingly, an operator can achieve good fuel efficiency at low cost and without any trouble due to this function.